Conscious
by Frozen Deer
Summary: [Sequel Awake] Jongdae dengan wajah datar balok dan Baekhyun dengan mata panda selama sebulan. Short Summary! ChenBaek/BaekChen; Chen/Jongdae—Baekhyun EXO! GS. Senior High Story.


**C**H**E**N**B**A**E**K **S**T**O**R**Y**

**PRESENTED BY Si Uminnn**

**Starring. B**yun **B**aekhyun (EXO), **K**im **J**ongdae/**C**hen (EXO)

**Rated T** **(**ada sedikit adegan lilit lidah**)**

**Gender Switch!**

**+2000 words counted** **(Oneshot)!**

.

_Special thanks to; Taylor Siwft and Ed Sheeran song "Everything Has Changed" omay mood booster!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dae, anterin ketoko buku ya …"

"Dae, ajarin pr yang dikasih Lee _ssaem_ dong …"

"Dae, temenin keperpus, _please_ …"

Setidaknya beribu kalimat berawalan kata '_Dae_' dan kedengaran merajuk akhir-akhir ini sering ditujukan untuk Jongdae. Yang ngomong-ngomong itu bersumber dari pita suara Baekhyun. Entah apa alasannya, Baekhyun sering merajuk kepadanya dengan sangat manja. Seperti bergelayut dilengannya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongdae sempat kewalahan dengan beribu kalimat manis yang membuat iba. Tapi untuk Kim Jongdae Si Muka Kotak, dengan santainya Jongdae menjawab …

"_Sorry_, Byun. Gak bisa!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan kesal. _For your information_, semua kalimat merajuk Baekhyun selalu ditanggapi seperti itu oleh Jongdae—terkadang bisa juga hanya ditanggapi hanya dengan tatapan datar lalu berlalu begitu saja. Yang jelas, diam-diam Baekhyun curhat ke Kyungsoo kalau Jongdae berubah menjadi cowok yang khusus didesain cuma bisa bilang '_sorry, byun_' diiringi kata'_gak bisa' _dibelakangnya setelah diputus dengan tanda titik.

Jujur, Baekhyun merasa sedih dan kehilangan semenjak Jongdae menjadi begitu. Kelakuan Jongdae jadi sedingin es antartika. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, kelakuan Jongdae yang seperti itu hanya berlaku padanya, _garis bawahi_, hanya padanya! Seorang Byun yang manis. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan sensasi sesak saat Jongdae dengan wajah datar balok mengucap marganya tanpa ada panggilan _Baekkie _yang manis, '_Byunbaek' _atau '_Kim Baek'_ yang sering digumam Jongdae. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin mengakui atau tidak, tapi dia rindu disaat-saat Jongdae memanggilnya '_bebaek jelek_' atau '_induk bebaek_' walaupun Baekhyun sering mengamuk setelah Jongdae dengan gampangnya bilang begitu.

Sekarang beda. Sudah tidak ada semua panggilan sayang Jongdae ke Baekhyun. Semuanya hanya ada "_sorry, Byun. Gak bisa!_". Usaha Baekhyun untuk membuat Jongdae kembali normal juga sia-sia semua. Bahkan usahanya yang menurutnya paling ampuh–mutusin Chanyeol, pun gagal.

Pernah mata Kyungsoo hampir keluar gara-gara melihat Baekhyun datang dikelas dengan kantung mata yang tebal bahkan melebihi tebalnya _eyeliner _yang sering dipakai Byun _ahjumma_. Ya, itu alhasil dari semalaman menangis tanpa jeda karena seorang Kim Jongdae Si Muka Kotak. _By the way_, kejadian ini sudah sebulan lebih terjadi. Bisa kalian bayangkan Jongdae dengan wajah datar balok dan Baekhyun dengan mata panda selama sebulan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dae, temenin ke UKS ya, aku agak lemes."

Kali ini—menginjak pertengahan bulan kedua—Baekhyun merajuk kepada Jongdae untuk mengantarnya ke UKS. Jujur, ini ide abal Minseok yang menyarankan untuk '_berakting_' sakit. Jujur lagi, Baekhyun memang merasa lemas tanpa ada tambahan kata '_agak_' ditengah-tengah kata '_merasa_' dan '_lemas_'. Ya setidaknya ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan.

Jongdae menatap datar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tahu. "_Sorry_, Byun. Gak …"

**BRUKKK**

Baekhyun ambruk. Dia pingsan! Setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak perlu mendengar kalimat memuakkan Jongdae sampai selesai. Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat hanya wajah datar Jongdae dan selanjutnya kunang-kunang. Baekhyun tidak yakin Jongdae bakal berbaik hati akan membawanya ke UKS, paling Jongdae akan menyuruh Minseok dan Kyungsoo menggotong Baekhyun ke UKS. Dan satu hal yang dapat Baekhyun petik selama sebulan lebih ia merajuk dan selalu mendapatkan tanggapan yang sama dari Jongdae, yaitu, Kim Jongdae marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedih, kesal, kecewa, sebal, frustasi, marah melanda? Atau yang kalau semuanya dijadikan satu membentuk suatu kata yaitu '_galau_'. Galau biasa dialami oleh remaja yang mulai merasakan gejolak dihati saat bertemu lawan jenis. Galau biasanya diartikan dalam hal negatif. Galau bisa juga terjadi karena cemburu akan seseorang yang sudah dijadikan target malah berpacaran dengan orang lain atau juga karena faktor-faktor lain. Bicara tentang siapa yang galau dalam paragraf ini, siapakah gerangan yang dimaksud? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Pria Muka Kotak, Kim Jongdae.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang posisi galau seorang Jongdae. Ia tengah duduk dibangku kayu panjang taman sekolah. Jemarinya saling bertautan menggenggam erat satu sama lain, pandangannya menatap kosong, Jongdae seakan tidak bernyawa. Jongdae terdiam kaku bak pahatan patung yang dipahat hanya untuk diam duduk dibangku kayu panjang tersebut. Jongdae juga merasakan rasa keram disekitar betisnya, tapi anehnya Jongdae tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hey, Dae …"

Jongdae menoleh. Didapatinya seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang berhiaskan deretan gigi putih yang rapi, Park Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum, canggung. Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya diatas bangku yang sama dengan Jongdae.

"Aku sempat berpikiran, apakah kau akan menjamu kedatanganku dengan baik setelah apa yang kau rasakan selama ini kepada aku, Baekhyun, dan hubungan kita." Chanyeol memutus perkataannya yang benar-benar pada intinya. "Aku merasa, karena kamu berubah, _dia—_Byun Baekhyun, jadi merasa kehilangan. Jarang-jarang aku disuguhi pemandang itu oleh nona Byun. Dan dia jadi mirip Huang ZiTao yang terkenal dengan mata pandanya."

Jongdae memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya. Ia sudah tahu arah bicara Chanyeol akan kemana. Chanyeol sudah memberinya giliran untuk bicara. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Jongdae merasa berada dibuku dongeng dimana ia ditikam oleh penyihir dicerita anak-anak Hansel and Gretel. Selama riwayat hidup Jongdae, ia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sama sekali berkomunikasi atau paling tidak hanya bertukar senyum jika berpapasan.

"Aku bukan dan tidak bermaksud menjadi antagonis dalam naskah cerita kalian."

Jongdae berbalik, menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sementara Chanyeol, ia hanya duduk santai memandangi langit siang. "Maksudmu? Dan siapa yang antagonis dalam naskah dramanya siapa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kim Jongdae. Jangan berlagak bodoh! Aku tahu kamu selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar setiap semester, lalu kamu pura-pura _bego_, sok tidak bisa mencerna kalimatku?"

"Hn." Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Kamu pintar juga. Darimana kamu tahu?"

Chanyeol berbalik menatap datar Jongdae. "Dae—atau begitulah panggilan sayang Baekhyun, aku sudah peringatin kamu, aku bukan antagonisnya! _So_, jangan bersikap seperti akulah antagonisnya. Dan dari awal aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini pertemuan kita. Aku cuma ingin ke-poin-nya, Dae, _tolong_ …" Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya, "deketin lagi Baek. Dia sayang kamu, gak seperti dia sayang aku. Kali ini, dia tulus. Aku berani jamin!"

Jongdae tetap memalingkan muka. Ia sudah sangsi dengan Chanyeol. Sudah ketahuan _pura-pura_ bodoh, dan Chanyeol yang didalam kurung '_kingka sekolah_' memohon kepadanya? Oke, ini memang kedengaran seperti drama, dan Jongdae tidak suka drama, dan sialnya pula Chanyeol malah seakan menariknya kedalam situasi drama buatan Chanyeol.

Tapi Jongdae sadar, ini lampu hijau buatnya. Ia sadar, Chanyeol sudah merestui kalau nantinya Baekhyun yang teramat disayanginya harus jatuh ketangan Jongdae. Jongdae hendak melangkah jauh, tapi ia ragu. Kakinya berhenti ditempat, iris kelamnya menatap ragu punggung Chanyeol.

"_Don't make me ask you twice_!"

Jongdae tersenyum. Ia tidak mau semakin larut dalam drama kehidupan yang penulis skenarionya adalah Chanyeol. Cukup, sehabis ini harus mengejar Baekhyun, dan … _ugh_, drama lagi?

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kemudian berbalik melenggak pergi. "Memohon tidak begitu buruk."

.

.

.

.

"Min, Kyung, aku mau nyerah aja! Aku udah gak tahan dengan sikap Dae." Baekhyun menangis.

Kyungsoo mengusap surai yang membingkai wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Setelah aku melihat kebelakang, Dae aja gak nyerah setelah berbulan-bulan kamu nggantungin dia, _ups_ … keceplosan! Aw aww—"

Kyungsoo mencubit punggung tangan Minseok hingga memerah. Kyungsoo mengutuk Minseok yang semakin memperburuk keadaan UKS. Sudah beberapa kali penjaga UKS menegur mereka agar berhenti berisik, bahkan kalau perlu angkat kaki dari UKS—tapi, toh, nyatanya tidak jadi karena penjaga UKS-lah yang angkat kaki.

"HUWEEEEE …."

Minseok maupun Kyungsoo segera mengambil sejumput kapas terdekat guna menyumbat gendang telinga masing-masing. Tapi, akhirnya juga sia-sia, karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun berteriak sampai dapat mengubah sehelai kapas—atau sekardus kapas—menjadi debu.

"Gak nyangka, ternyata gosip anak-anak suka bilang kalau kamu sering ngomongin aku bareng Kyungsoo dan Minseok itu bener adanya."

Baekhyun tercekat. I-itu apaan tadi itu?

"Hai, Byun. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun melongo mendapati badan Jongdae menyembul dari balik tirai UKS. Kyungsoo dan Minseok lebih memilih kabur dalam hening ketimbang menjadi _obat nyamuk _bagi kedua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk kasmaran. Dan demi apa saja yang ada dimuka bumi ini, i-itu beneran Jongdae? Jongdae yang tersenyum hangat kepada Baekhyun sambil menyibak tirai UKS dan melangkah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun?

Kalau iya, Baekhyun ingin melompat dari kasur lalu memeluk Jongdae sampai Jongdae kehabisan napas. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia masih ingat pelajaran mengenai harga diri sebagai seorang anak perawan yang sering diajarkan Byun _ahjumma_ kepadanya. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dan menahan mati-matian agar tidak _face to face_ dengan Jongdae.

"Kamu _nyia-nyiain_ kesempatan buat ngeliat senyumku lagi, _byunbaek_? Yaudah aku per …"

"Eh, jangan!" tangan mungil Baekhyun menggapai lengan Jongdae yang hendak berbalik. Pipinya merona. "Maksudku, _eumm_ …"

Jongdae berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang seakan menggoda Baekhyun. Memancing jalaran rona merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Dan sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba mengembalikan pipinya, Jongdae lebih keras berusaha, malah ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya dan mengusak surai Baekhyun lembut.

"Jujur sama aku, Byunbaek …" Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan Baekhyun menyadari bibir Jongdae hanya tersisa tiga centi dari daun telinganya. "Kamu kangen aku gak selama aku _nyepi_?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa? _Nyepi_ katamu? _Nyepi_ apaan, orang masih sempat-sempatnya bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok kemarin? Kangen, sudah pasti, kau sendiri Dae? Kamu gak peka atau pura-pura gak peka dengan perasaan rinduku kekamu? Apa kamu pengen balas dendam? Setelah sebulan yang lalu kamu ngebentak aku sampai nyelundupin kata 'melek' didalam salah satu dari tiga kalimatmu. Bisa-bisanya kamu berubah jadi batu terus seenak jidat kembali jadi _troll_ menyebalkan._

"Bisa-bisanya kamu dengan enteng tanya begitu?! Kamu gak ngerasain posisi aku waktu kamu _nyepi_ kemaren. Kamu gak tahu—atau pura-pura gak tahu,_ kan_?" Jongdae tertawa pelan, terlihat seperti penjahat-penjahat difilm-film luar negeri yang sedang menyandera musuhnya.

"Kenapa? Hm .. Kenapa kamu bisa dengan mudahnya ngerasain kangen ke-Dae-mu ini?" kedua tangan Jongdae mengukung Baekhyun dengan tembok.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Jangan balikkin situasi! Harusnya kamu jawab pertanyaan aku, Dae!"

Jongdae mendekat wajahnya dengan Baekhyun membuat warna merah muda timbul dikedua pipi putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar muka mengetahui hawa panas menjamu pipinya, dan Jongdae menyeringai lebar.

"Byunbaek, tatap aku!" Jongdae makin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng lemas. "Jangan geleng-geleng, nanti pipimu kecium."

Baekhyun membelalak. Dengan sangat refleks Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongdae.

Baekhyun tambah membelalak. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya. Bibir basah Jongdae bertabrakkan dengan bibir mungilnya. Lama. Dan manis. Dan Baekhyun terhanyut dalam _euphoria_ yang sangat berlebihan. Dan Jongdae masih bingung kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. _Well_, Jongdae tidak berniat benar-benar mencium Baekhyun—hei, itu tidak sengaja, ia hanya berniat memancing rona merah muda dipipi Baekhyun, itu saja!

Jongdae melepas bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Baek, aku …—" Jongdae terjungkal kedepan ketika jemari lentik Baekhyun menarik kerah dan dasinya. "_Well_, _you live only once. So, …_" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan Jongdae menyadari bahwa bibir tipis gadis itu telah sampai persis didaun telinga Jongdae. "… _do it!_"

Oke, lampu hijau untuk Jongdae tidak akan Jongdae sia-siakan. Bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menguap menjadi butiran debu. Semuanya mengabur, hanya menyisakan rasa manis untuk keduanya. Ketika lidah Jongdae menyelinap mengajak lidah Baekhyun bermain. Dan jemari lentik Baekhyun mendorong tengkuk Jongdae. Ciuman makin dalam. Hingga—

"Ini UKS, bukan kamar pengantin!"

—petugas UKS bangkit kembali dari mati surinya, menyibak tirai UKS, dan menatap datar Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang tengah _err …_ _ya begitulah!_

Baekhyun maupun Jongdae hanya dapat tertawa garing. Kemudian tersenyum canggung karena suasana menjadi canggung. Dan mata Jongdae mendadak terbelalak, merasakan bibir basah—sangat—Baekhyun mengecup lembut pipi Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi …"

"Jadi apa, Byun?"

"Jadi hubungan kita ada peningkatan, _nih_."

"Peningkatan apaan, _sih_?"

"_Ih_, jangan pura-pura _tolol_, Dae!"

"Apaan _sih_, Byun? Aku gak ngerti?!"

"Dae, peka _dikit_, _dong_!"

"Peka apaan, Byun? Lagian aku juga beneran gak tahu!"

"Hmph!"

"….."

"Ah, lupakan!"

Jongdae menyeringai tipis. "Maksudnya apa _sih_, Baek? Aku gak _ngerti_."

.

.

.

.

"AKU BILANG LUPAKAN!"

Baekhyun mengamuk. Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aneh. _Freak_. _Weird_.

"_Ih_, … Jongdae nyebelin!" kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal kemudian melayangkan pukulan membabi buta pada dada bidang Jongdae.

"Aw, … ampun! Ampun, _Kim Baek_!" lirih Jongdae. Baekhyun berhenti, buru-buru mengontrol pipinya agar tidak memerah. Dan Baekhyun salah kaprah untuk berhenti sejenak demi kembalinya pipi putih mulus seorang Byun Baekhyun. Jongdae memanfaatkan ruang yang sudah ada dengan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun.

Telunjuk Jongdae mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun hingga mau tidak mau Jongdae melihat dengan jelas pipi tomat yang belum kembali itu. Baekhyun malu sudah dengan mukanya yang memerah. Jongdae Si Muka Kotak, tersenyum manis dengan hadirnya pipi tomat Baekhyun yang sangat digemarinya.

"Jangan dihilangkan." Salah satu tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Biarkan saja. _So, when I do this …_"

CHUP!

"−… _we'll feel warm together._"

Setelah kejadian ini, Baekhyun menyimpulkan dalam teorinya; ternyata Kim Jongdae adalah tipe cowok penuh perasaan sayang dan romantis.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Gak bilang-bilang kalau jadian sama Jongdae!" Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kamu itu, sama teman sendiri masa berita bagus begini di_umpet_in?!" Minseok dengan wajah mendengus sebal dalam pelukan Luhan−sang kekasih.

"Dae, udah lakuin apa aja kedia?" Luhan dengan ringisan kesakitan seusai dipukul punggungnya oleh Minseok.

"Gak nyangka, akhirnya jadian juga. Ah, makan-makan …" Jongin dengan mata berbinar membayangkan deretan piring penuh makanan berjejer rapi dihadapannya.

"_Longlast_ ya buat kalian, …" Chanyeol yang menggaruk tengkuknya sambil merangkul seorang gadis—yang diusut punya usut, dia adalah pacar baru Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Maaf, pengetikkan cerita Happy Ending! Ch 2 berjalan dengan tersendat dikarenakan Put sedang mengalami XiuHan/LuMin drop feels *?* Maafkan Put yang evribadeh ...**

**Sementara itu aku mewujudkan harapan reviewer yang minta sekuel awake. ****Gak tau kenapa Put semangat dengan fic ini … ah, gak tau deh! Mind to review? Review ya! Put udah capek bikinnya, hargain dong! Kalo jelek yasudah, Put hargain balik. Gimana, ngasih review gak? /ngasah golok/ /muka sangar/**

**Brown Haired Luhan,**

**Put~**


End file.
